A Stratusfying Obbsession
by Twilight Omega
Summary: Trish Stratus Is Left With A Lot To Think About One Night On Raw When She Meets Her Biggest Fan,Mickie James,Who Seems To Dominate Trish's Every Thought-Is Trish Falling For Her Cute Fan ? And If So,What Will She Do About It ? [Abandoned For Now Due To Creative Block]


**A Stratusfying Obbsession,Part 1-A WWE Femslash Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature**

**Pairing:Mickie James & Trish Stratus**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own James,Stratus Or Any Other WWE Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction**

**Plot:Trish Stratus Is Left With A Lot To Think About One Night On Raw When She Meets Her Biggest Fan,Mickie James,Who Seems To Dominate Trish's Every Thought-Is Trish Falling For Her Cute Fan ? And If So,What Will She Do About It ?**

**trish stratus was walking backstage at raw,she had just been talking to her friend ashley massaro one minute,then the next,her apprent biggest fan mickie james had interrupted stratus's conversation with massaro-what trish didnt get,though,was why was james still on her mind ?**

**normally,trish wouldnt care about someone saying they're her biggest fan,beacuse she heard it a lot at autograph signings,but this mickie,she was different-she was kinda cute,which trish guessed was the reason that she asked mickie for her phone number before hugging her and walking off-as trish finally found her locker room,she breathed a sigh of relief,knowing she could relax and figure out what to do.**

**'maybe i should call her,i mean,it wouldnt hurt,plus,she likes me,so maybe we'll get along well if i get to know her'**

**stratus thought to herself as she sat down on a sofa in her locker room-she looked at her watch,and realised that raw would soon be over,and that she wasn't needed anymore that night,so she could slip out early and not be missed that much-she could go to her hotel room and decide what to do about the mickie situation there.**

**-an hour later-**

**stratus arrived back at her hotel room,having left the arena raw was at that evening early,knowing that nobody would truly miss her-she had been laying on her bed,flicking the tv channels back and forth,staring at her mobile,which had mickie's number highlighted,for the past 20 minutes.**

**"why cant i get her out of my head,what's so special about mickie james that she's dominating my every thought right now ?"**

**stratus said to herself as she remembered the way mickie hugged her,and how her body felt against her own,it felt good,real good-stratus suddenly realised,maybe she had a crush on mickie ?-no,that couldnt be it surely,stratus had never liked another woman before,let alone one she hardly knew-but,there was something considerably different about mickie james that made her,almost desirable to trish.**

**"well,i should call her,maybe she'll come and see me,or maybe she's doing something else"**

**trish pressed the call button on her mobile phone,listening to the rather annoying dial tone,untill a cheerful voice answered at the other end,which made trish smile.**

**"hi ! who's calling ?"**

**"it's trish mickie,i was wondering if you was doing anything tonight"**

**"oh my god trish ! oh my god im so happy you called me ! im not doing anything tonight,im just sitting here alone in my hotel room,watching old matches of yours-why,do you want me to come over ?"**

**"i'd appreciate it if you would mickie,i could really use the company tonight,it's lonely here on my own in this hotel room of mine"**

**"ok trish ! text me where you are then and i'll get there as soon as i possibly can !-do you want me to bring anything with me ?"**

**"hmmmmm,could you come wearing that set of pink polka dotted lingerie maybe you showed me earlier in that picture of yours ?"**

**"sure trish ! anything for you !"**

**trish smiled as mickie ended the call,she texted her the adress of her hotel,and got a reply saying she'd be there in around 30 minutes,which left trish some time to take a relaxing bath-trish would text mickie once more,saying she'd leave a key to her hotel room for james at reception,saying she just had to ask for it-trish going downstairs quickly to leave the key there for james,then going back up to run her bath in her room,then strpping naked and getting in it,relaxing and closing her eyes momentarily,sighing happily.**

**sometime later,trish would open her eyes,and a pleasant sight would greet them-mickie james,standing there watching her,smiling,in her pink polka dotted lingerie-mickie would say**

**"hi there trishy ! i didnt wanna wake you up,so i just stood here and waited for you to wake up,you seemed like you really needed that relaxing nap"**

**"awwww,thanks mickie,and thanks for coming over here to keep me company,i really do appreciate it-you know,i'd appreciate it a bit more if you'd get in the bath with me,that is,if you want to,and your comfortable with it"**

**"of course im comfortable with it trish ! anything for you !"**

**trish smiled and supressed a moan as she watched mickie take off her lingerie to reveal her naked body-her huge,firm breasts in all their glory,and her delicious looking pussy-mickie would get into the bath next to trish,and would smile**

**"is there anything else you want me to do for you trish ? as long as your happy im happy !"**

**"awwww mickie sweetie,you know,im glad you found me at raw today and told me your my biggest fan,beacuse i've allways wanted a fan like you-one who's not only cute,but adorable and sexy as well"**

**mickie would blush hearing this,which would make stratus smile even more,as stratus began to run her hand up james's body,up her leg,to her pussy,caressing it,eliciting moans from the younger mickie**

**"mickie,can i tell you something ?"**

**"you can tell me anything trish !"**

**stratus knew that it was now or never-she had mickie here with her,alone in her apartment,in her bath,naked,and she wanted her badly-she had fallen for mickie james,and she would have her**

**"the real reason i asked you here tonight mickie,is beacuse,well,i have feelings for you-not just friendly feelings,but,well,feelings of love"**

**"you love me trish ?"**

**"yes...i'll understand if you dont love me,or if you think that it's creepy"**

**"no,no,i love you to trish ! i want to be with you ! i want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you trish !"**

**"awwwww,so do i mickie,so do i"**

**they both smiled happily,and as stratus cupped mickie's face in her hands,she leaned in closer to her,pressing her lips against mickie's,and as she did,she felt a happiness that she had never felt before-this must be what true love felt like,and she was so happy to have finally found it**

**"mmmmmm,trishhhhhh"**

**trish smiled hearing mickie purr her name,she held her closer to her,making out with her as she felt james straddle her,she would lick her lips,looking at james's wet,naked body as she sat up,saying**

**"trish,i've dreamt about this so many times,and now it's real,and i promise you,i wont dissapoint you my love,i live only to make you happy"**

**james would start to slowly grind hers and trish's pussies together,making trish purr as she felt them touching,james would also massage trish's huge,wet breasts,playing with her nipples,stratus feeling a passion and a lust that she had never felt before-she knew that this was the woman she would spend the rest of her life with**

**"mmmm oh god mickie,mmmm oh god yes,that feels soo good,mmmm dont stop"**

**"i wont trishy,mmmmmm ooooo you feel so good,mmmmm this is just what i dreamed it would be and more,mmmmm"**

**both trish and mickie were getting lost in their passionate embrace,mickie slowly speeding up grinding her pussy against trish's,which made both ladies hornier,trish it seemed even more so then mickie,as she licked her lips watching james's huge,firm tits bounce up and down as mickie rode trish**

**"mmmmmmmm mickie,i love how your perfect tits bounce,mmmmm oh god,they look so delicious"**

**"do you wanna taste them trishy ?"**

**"mmmmm yes,yes oh god YES !"**

**mickie smiled as lowered her breasts to trish's face,trish sucking on them both back and forth,mickie's nipples hardening as trish sucked on them,mickie now went even faster grinding their pussies together as trish sucked on her tits,james growing very horny with every passing moment**

**"mmmmm oh god yeah,suck those titties trish,mmmm yeah you like them dont you trishy,mmmm yeah that's right,milk me,mmmmmm"**

**"mmmmmmmm,mmmmmmm,yes mickie,mmmmmmm"**

**stratus obliged mickie and continued to suck on her tits,milking them,as trish would drink some of james's breast milk down,at this point it seemed that both mickie and trish were getting close to orgasaming,as mickie was riding trish as fast as she could,trish was moaning and gasping for breath almost as she sucked mickie's tits,and both were lustfully gazing in one another's eyes**

**"mmmmmmmm mickie,i think im going to cum"**

**"so am i trishy,so am i,oh god,im so close,oooooo let's cum together trishy"**

**james bought about their climaxes,as both women shouted out one another's name at the same time,cumming on one another**

**"MICKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"**

**"TRISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY !"**

**both ladies would lay next to one another,exhausted,in each other's arms afterwards,mickie caressing trish,who seemed very happy-mickie had a huge smile on her face,as she gazed at the woman she idolised growing up,who was now her lover-plus,trish really liked mickie,and mickie loved her-which got mickie wondering,maybe she could get trish to do things for her**

**"trishy,you and i should go lay in bed together and snuggle,i wanna fall asleep in your arms"**

**"mmmmmm,that sounds fun mickie"**

**mickie smiled as the two of them got up and dried themselves off,before going back into trish's bedroom and laying on her bed together,mickie snuggling close to trish,the two of them kissing passionatly before saying good night to one another**

**"good night mickie my love"**

**"good night trishy,i love you"**

**as the two of them fell asleep in one another's arms,smiling,trish stratus knew that her life could only get better from here on in-she had not only found her true love,but with mickie by her side,she knew that nothing,and nobody,would ever get her down-as she fell asleep,she knew that the next day would bring even more happiness,beacuse it would be with mickie that she would spend it.**

**End Of Part 1**

**Writer's Note:Feedback Is Really Appreciated ! :) I'll Get To Writing Part 2 As Soon As I Possibly Can,I Plan On Making This A Series :)**


End file.
